Lab Girl
by LabGirl2001
Summary: Lab Rats with a twist. Janette is Janelle's twin sister and is Davenport's Lab Assistant.
1. Crush, Chop, Burn Part 1

Leo p.o.v

I groanned as I was left to carry all the luggage as my new stepdad, Donald Davenport, carried my mom into our new huge house.

"Welcome to your new home Mrs. Davenport" My new dad, I think I'll call him Big D, said while spinning my mom around.

"Why thank you Mr. Davenport" she said.

"Absoulutely Mrs. Davenport" Big D said while kissing my mom.

"We get it you got married, it's getting old" I said dropping all the luggage on the floor.

I looked around and said "Wow! You got this big house just from inventing things"

"Mhmm" Big D says

"Way to go mom. That's a husband" I said then Big D and my mom kissed again.

While looking around I accidentally bumped into the wall.

I then heard "Watch the face termite" come from behind me. I turned around and saw a screen with a emoticon(1).

"Mom I think the little voice inside my head is back" I say

"No this is Eddy, my smart home system" Big D says "Eddy this is my new stepson, Leo, remember I told you Leo and Tasha are moving in today"

Eddy laughs then says "Everything in here is mine"

"Uhh Leo why don't you go check out your new bedroom" I nod because I really want to see my new room "Just go straight down that hallway and when you see the room with the videogames, and the action figures, and the 50 foot flat screen tv."By this point I'm very excited to see my room. "Keep walking that's mine."

After walking around for 30 minutes. I take a break and lean on a wall. When I do that I hit something and an elevator with three rings on it. I walk inside to take a closer look.

"Hello" I say trying to see if there's someone in there. Once I'm fully inside the doors close and the elevator starts shooting down super fast. If I could describe how I was feeling I would say terrified.

The elevator stops and the doors open. I cautiously step out being alert. As I look around I see all these inventions.

"Whoa my new dad is batman" Just then another set of doors open. Scared I run behind these big yellow tanks. I see a boy about my age run out and type something into a keypad.

"Good luck getting in that steel door is thicker than your head" The boy says.

Then What I think is a fist pounds the door. I see the boy get scared and back up, after another punch the door breaks revealing a boy about 2 years older than me and a girl my age.

The older boy looks proud while the girl sighs. "Well there's another way to get in" Boy 1 says.

Boy 2 stomps over with the girl walking over. "Give me back my epod" He says while lifting Boy 1 in the air. "Adam please don't hurt your brother" the girl says.

"Why can't I he took my epod" Boy 2 now known as Adam says while glaring at boy 1.

"I don't have your epod" Boy 1 says while struggling to get out of Adam's grip.

Another girl walks in looking down at a screen. When she looks up she says "Hey"

Adam gasps and say"You took my epod" dropping Boy 1

"Taylor Swift Mega Mix, really?" Girl 2 says.

"I find her soothing" Girl 1 and 2 roll their eyes. Girl 2 starts to walk away but Adam ahoots lasers from his eyeballs toward girl 2.

"Oh no" Girl 1 says.

"Oh I know you didn't shoot that laser at me" Girl 2 says turning around

"Oh sorry it was a terrible mistake, just like your face" Adam says. Obviously Girl 2 gets mad and runs like lightning toward Adam and pushes him into my hiding spot.

First they scream, then I scream, finally we all scream. Once that's over I run farther into this place or whatever you call it.

They follow me to this console thing and we're just starring at each other. Well not all of us one of the girls is just sitting and watching us.

"Okay I don't play this card to often but MOMMMMMM!" I scream

Janette p.o.v

I'm just watching the scene unfold in front of me. Apperently a boy my age found the lab and saw Adam and Bree use their bionics.

Right after the boy is done screaming Davenport and a woman enter the lab. The boy runs over to them giving the woman a hug. "Leo, there you are" I hear her say.

"Janette what's going on?" Davenport whispers.

"He found the lab and saw them use their bionics" I whisper back.

After a minute the woman still unamed asks "What is this place? Who are they?" Pointing to us.

"They...uhh...they are...uhhh" I decide to take over for him

"I'm his assistant, Janette and they're Adam, Bree, and Chase" I say. Davenport sighs

"They're apart of a project I've been developing. Genetically engineered super human siblings. They are the greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed. I don't want to brag but I am incredibly smart"

"Actually you do want to brag" I say

Unnamed woman turns to Leo "Hey don't look at me I told you to stay away from internet dating" At that moment my older brother, Jason, decided to text me. I knew it was him because he's supposed to pick me up at this time.

"So they're robots" I hear mystery lady say. Oh boy.

Adam, Bree, and Chase all gasp and say "Whoa" "Hey" "Oh no she didn't"

"Well I would love to stay but my brother is here so I gotta go" I say but Davenport stops me.

"Your brother can wait" I huff and sit back down.

"No Tasha they're human just I've given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implant in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it is." I could tell Davenport was going to yammer on.

"Adam has strength, Bree has speed and agility, finally Chase has smarts" I say.

Tasha walked over and said "There are children living in our basement!"

"This is a scientific habitat. I mean look at it. It's has a game room and a rock wall, anything a kid could ask for. I've created this place so they could train in the utmost of comfort and technology."

"And also be cut-off from the world" I add. I earn a glare from Davenport

"It's true the toilets have seat warmers that talk" Adam says. I shake my head at Adam's weirdness.

"What do they say?" Leo asks

"Well it varies depending on.."

"No" I'm glad he said that because even I find that desturbing.

"Donald I don't know what to make of all this. Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding regestri"

"Honey they have to stay down here for their own safety. This is all very top secret, but as soon as their training is complete. They'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them."

"I wanna go to the pyramids"

"I wanna go to Paris"

"I wanna go upstairs" The three bionics say.

"Hey what are those time machines?"

"No time machines are in the shop"

"That's where they sleep and eat" I say.

"That reminds me it's dinner time"

"So I can go?" I say

"Fine"

I pick up my stuff and head towards my brother's car.

"Hey sis what took so long?" He asks once I get inside.

"Davenport gave me extra work" I lie. "Alright" Jason said

(Next day)

Right now it's 8:45 and I'm already at Davenport's mansion to help train Adam, Bree, and Chase. So at this moment Davenport is testing Chase's forcefield.

"Okay Chase, enemy grenade 3 o'clock" Davenport throws it and Chase puts his force field up.

"Hey why does he get a forcefield and I don't?" Adam asks

"'Cause if you had one then I wouldn't be able to do this" Bree says while throwing her waterbottle at Adam.

"Okay you guys take the rest of the day off, I'm going to go speak at a tech conference 'cause I'm awesome" I roll my eyes."I'm going to have the speed boats detailed and then I'm going to go get waxed" All of us just stare at him from that last part. "Don't judge me"

With that Davenport leaves which means I can get ready to go.

"Well I better get ready for school" Leo says

"Diddo" I say.

"Oh I have always dreamed about going to school, passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class" Bree says then makes a jazz hands pose.

"Yeah all we do is eat, sleep, and train for missions. We're like human lab rats."

"C'mon it can't be that bad" Leo says

"Trust me it is that bad" I tell him. We all hear squeaking and turn to find Adam on a hamster wheel made for people.

"So you've never left this room?" The three bioics nod. "That explains the haircuts"

"Ahh I bet school is fun, you know except for books, classes, and learning stuff" Adam says. We all just look at him like he's crazy.

"It's not fun when you're the smart kid" Leo says

"Well down here smarts is considered superior" Chase states.

"No it's not" Adam, Bree, and I say.

"Hey you guys should come to school with me" Leo exclaims excited.

"No they shouldn't Davenport doesn't want them going out of the lab" I say before Leo gives the bionics any ideas but of course I was too late.

"Okay" "I'm in" "Let's go" were their responses.

They're about to run to the elevator but Eddy closes the doorand says "Not on my watch laser brains"

"Aw shoot we forgot about Davenport's creepy computer"

Leo looks wide-eyd "I thought he was just in the living room"

"Nope I'm everywhere" As he says this he appears on the other monitors

"In my shower"

"Yep and by the way nothing needs to be that clean sporto"

I literally have to keep myself from laughing out loud at that.

"Okay we need to shut that thing down" Leo demands

"Never going to happen, okay. Eddy is an incredibly complex and sophisticated piece of machinery it would take years before" Chase was interrupted by sparks and Eddy saying "Nooo.." and shutting down.

"Sweet I barely got electrocuted" Adam says holding up Eddy's wires.

"You were saying?" I asked Chase jokingly.

"Okay come on if we're going to go to school we should shower first, because two of us really stink"

Adam and Chase sniff themselves and make a barfing face.

They get in their capsules after putting on their googles. First soap squirts at them, then water and they use their hands so the soap gets everywhere. Finally the get blow dried and their hair afterwards is just a complete wreck.

After all that the capsules put on their clothes. Once they step out Adam says "Aww great it gave me your underwear by mistake" while pointing to Bree.

Both Bree and I shudder."Gross" she says

"What are you complaining about I got the bra"

They go back in the capsules and get changed into something else. While they're doing that I decide to ask Leo what school he goes to.

"I go to Mission Creek, how about you?" He asks

"Same" Strange I've never seen him around.

About 15 minutes later we arrive. "Well I'm not going to be apart of this any longer so bye" I say leaving to go hang out with my friends.

"Hey girlies" I say once I reach them. Also my friends it's just me, Cathy, and Kaitlyn.

"Hey" They boy say.

"So how was your weekend?" Cathy asked after getting her books.

"Good how about you guys?"

"It was alright" I look to Kaitlyn for a response but she's just staring at Adam,Bree, Chase, and Leo. I wave my hand in front of her face but she doesn't move. I decide to clap my hands loudly in front of her face.

"Huh what oh hey" she says

"Why were you staring at them?" I ask her "The tall one is cute also that's another reason."

I turn around to see Bree hugging a lunch lady.

I see the footbal players give Leo a wedgie. Luckily my brother isn't apart of the ones who gave Leo a wedgie. Oh I forgot to mention my brother is apart of the football players.

"Good to see you too Steve" I heard Leo yell.

"See what I mean. It's like a mystery to me and I want to solve that mystery." Kaitlyn tells me.

"Well I don't know about you but I think we should get to homeroom before the teacher mysteriously gives us a detention" Cathy says

We start to head over but when the bell rings we hear screaming and turn around what I see amuses me and worries me.

Chase is on the floor holding his ears just screaming.

(Skip to pep rally)

I'm sitting on the bleachers watching the cheerleaders do thier cheer. I notice Leo on the side autographing a girls basketball. I walk over to him and hear him say "There you go baby"

"Why did that girl want you to auto graph that basketball?" I ask him.

"'Cause I have mad skills" I give him a look.

"Okay in gym Adam threw me across the court and I made a slam dunk" I shake my head and walk over to the mascot who really is a good friend of mine.

"Hey Crystal could you go say hi to the new students." I say

"Of course"

I see her tap Adam but he won't turn around eventually it ends up with Crystal trying to get Adam's meat to get his attention. I go over towards Leo and Chase.

"So how has your first day been?" I ask Chase

"It was awesome" he says.

"Hey why are Adam's eyes turning red?" Leo asks. Chase and I look at Adam and it's true his eyes are turning red which means one thing and Chase realized it too.

"Oh no his heat vision" Chase states

"His what?"

"It's a glitch, whenever he gets too upset his heat vision acts up" Right after Chase said that Adam put the mascot's head on fire. Luckily a footbal player came and put the fire out. But then Crystal ran into the cheerleaders right s they threw a girl up in the air. Then Bree supersped to try and catch her but missed. The fire alarm goes off and Chase tries to calm them down but makes it even worse.

I see Davenport and Tasha come in and try to sneak out but Davenport sees me and grabs my arm.

Then the Dingo head goes past us. "Oh no they killed Dewey Dingo"

"So, how was school!" Davenport yells "Get in the helicopter"

"Well I have to go with my brother so he doesn't worry so uhh bye." I say running outside and this time Davenport doesn't stop me.

(Time Skip)

Right now I'm heading to a party with Jason that everyone at school's been talking about. The party though is at the Davenport Mansion. Once we're inside I look for Leo to ask him what happened with Davenport.

I didn't find Leo but saw Bree and she said that Leo wasn't allowed in the lab and they weren't supposed to go outside of the lab anymore. Just as Adam and Chase were jumping on the couch Davenport and Tasha came in.

"What the" Davenport yells but gets cut off by a horn.

"Hey you're back" Leo says "How did these people get here?"

"You are in big trouble mister" Tasha says

"Hey everybody thanks for coming GET OUT!" Tons of people file out I decide that I should stay here with the Davenports but I get pulled out by Jason. I did hear Davenport say one thing I wish he didn't say. He said that they're being relocated as in they're leaving.

There chapter one done next chapter two Also Janette get's paid by Davenport if it wasn't clear.

If you recognize anything from Kihonne's book Lab Assistant sorry I'm trying to make this very unique

(1) Does anybody know what Eddy is

p.s. Janette has a twin sister named Janelle but I don't own her and she won't be until later in the book.


	2. Crush, Chop, Burn Part 2

Janette p.o.v

I'm in the lab hanging with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. Sadly, this will be my last time hanging out with the bionics. Chase walks over to the desk and grabs the pens.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks

"If Davenport is going to ship us off to some remote facility then the office supplies are coming with us" He replies.

"We just got our first taste of normal life. I was this close to getting a curfew which I was totally going to break." Bree exclaims.

"Oh but maybe when we get to where ever we're going we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named, Bobo, who will take us on adventures and teach us how to love" Adam says. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head.

"Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you and snack on your fingers" Chase says

"Hey I create the monkey fantasies around here."

At that very moment Eddy decided to pop up.

"Well kids hope you've enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport. I know I haven't. Sayonara." Eddy says being his unsensitive self.

"Eddy I know we've never been the best of friends, but we're going to miss you" Bree says

"Awwww really?" He questions.

"No" "We hate you" "You're evil"

"Agreed" I say.

"Where is this training facilit anyways?" Leo asks.

"Facility X ohh it's all the rage" Eddy shows us a picture of a beautiful island with a few mountains around it. We al agree it's beautiful before Eddy cuts us off. "Oops sorry that's my screen saver. You're going here." Then he shows us a tundra and a lab right in the middle of it.

"Forget office supplies, we should be gathering wood" Chase says.

"Man, I wish I hadn't thrown that party. I can't help but think this is all my fault." Leo says dejectedly.

"Ohh that's because it is all your fault." Adam states.

"Adam, he was only trying to help us" Bree says.

"Well yeah but he did the opposite which is not help us. The not makes it the opposite." Adam says. All of us give him a look. "I'm just so bummed. This is the only place we've ever known" He finally says.

"Yeah, just think about all the memories we shared here" Chase starts

_*Flashback*_

_Young Adam, Bree, and Chase are all listening to younger Donald Davenport read a science book to them. _

_"If the atom has too many or too little fuel elctrons, the atom is called an ion and it has a positive or a negative charge. And that's how batteries are made. The End." Donald tells then closes the book._

_Adam stands up and lifts up Donald in his chair. "Whoa whoa" Donald stutters scared. "Okay Adam you can put me down now" Adam brings him down pretty fast and Donald drops the book._

_Bree then picks it up and superspeeds to the other side of the lab. "Hey, hey come back with that" He says while chasing a giggling Bree. She then speeds by Chase who is sitting at the big table._

_"Look what you're doing you're kicking up all this dust, you're going to make Chase super senses glitch and he's going to" but before he could finish Chase sneezed all over Davenport. All of the bionics are just laughing at him now. "sneeze" He finishes._

_*End_ _Flashback* _

"I can't let Davenport send you guys away. Let me talk to him. No one can say no to this million dollar smile" Leo says while pointing to his face.

"You'll fail" I sing-song."and no" Sure I don't want them to go but even I know Davenport won't listen because he thinks he's number 1. Leo glares at me.

-LG-

"No" Davenport exclaims. If you don't get the picture Davenport said no to Leo's million dollar smile.

Leo still tries to pester him but fails and we go back down to the lab to tell the bionics.

"Well I'm pretty sure he's going to think about it' Leo says.

I just shake my head at what he said.

-LG-

I woke up early this morning to say good bye to Adam, Bree, and Chase. When I walk in though I see Davenport standong next to something covered by a sheet and Leo and Tasha are standing on the other side of the room.

"Whatever it is don't get too attached." I hear Leo say. I walk over to Leo and stand beside him.

"Look Leo, Janette I know you're going to miss Adam, Bree, and Chase so I laser scanned there features onto these biosynthetic robots and I programmed them with their coroparate personality traits." Davenport says.

I look over them a bit. "Is it great or what it'll be like they never left" Davenport continues.

Leo knocks on Robo Adams arms. Robo Adam turns and wacks Leo onthe head. That seems similar to my own robot designs. Yeah I have robot designs but I would make them for this. It's just freaky.

"What do you think?"

"I think it the excitement of a billionaire dad just wore off" Leo states

"And I think it looks like my robot design" I say.

"It may or may not be" He says nervously. Tasha walks over to talk to Davenport and I walk over to comfort Leo.

A minute later Adam, Bree, and Chase walk in.

"What are those?" Bree asked.

"Oh well Dr. Frankenbrain here is trying to replace you with creepy robots. Welcome to crazy town" Leo says.

Davenport flips a switch and Robo Adam says "Good Morning, the time is 11:22, and the temperature is currently 68 degress."

"You made a robot of me that just stands around there telling people the time and the temperature."

Davenport just nods seeming happy with himself.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Adam exclaims. I smile a bit I really am going to miss Adam's craziness.

Adam just stands in front of Robo Adam putting his hand up for a hive five but Robo Adam doesn't move.

Bree goes up to hers and stares at it then says "Does my nose really look like that?" There's a beeping noise then Robo Bree says "No, yours has a faint mustache underneath." Rude much. Bree gasps and puts her hands up to the bottom of her nose. Adam, Chase, and Leo just laugh at that . Boys.

Then Robo Chase says "Hey everyone, I'm Chase let's do ma-ma-ma-ma" Davenport hits him "math" Robo Chase finishes. I laugh along with others this time.

"That is not funny" Chase states.

"No you're right it's fu-fu-fu-fu" Bree hits Adam "funny" He ends. Adam, Bree, and Leo start laughing again and Chase just crosses his arms like a little kid. I smile at their wierd antics.

The door bell rings and Davenport turns to get it. I frown knowing it's time for them to go. Davenport opens the door to reveal a man in a suit and dark sunglasses. I recognize him from the parties Davenport throws at the office.

"Hey Fitz how's it going?" Davenport asks. He gets no response. "How's life?" He tries again. Still nothing."How's Trx?" Nothing."Alrighty then"

Davenport turns to us. "You guys should've seen him at the Christmas party he's a karayoke master." If I wasn't so bummed that Adam, Bree, and Chase were leaving then I would've said something.

"Well I guess this is it. Thanks for everything Leo and Janette." Bree says.

"Yeah you the best friends we've ever had" Chase then says. "No they're the only friends we've ever had." Adam says not thinking about what he's saying.

"Well don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions." Tasha says hugging them. I also give them a hug. At this pointing tears are threatening to fall.

They start for the door but Davenport stops them and says "Remember this is a good thing. Without any distractions you might finish your training early. Without saying another word they leave. I wave along with Leo to say good bye.

Eddy decides to ruin our momnet by saying "Wohoo they're gone"

"Eddy" Davenport says correctively

"I mean have a safe trip. I love you" Then his screen goes black.

I go back down to the lab to work on some things for school. I can't stand the fact that Adam, Bree, and Chase are gone forever. I try to work on a paper about Davenport Industries. It turns out Davenport has a dead brother who he started the business with. I fail with finishing the paper.

I must've been to focused on trying to work that I didn't notice Davenport bring the Robots down because that's the first thing I see when I turn around. I give a small yelp because I thought they were upstairs.

Leo walks in a moment later.

"Hey Leo" I say. He must've not noticed me before because he screamed a bit.

"Oh uh hi didn't see you there." He tries to cover up his girly scream.

Robo Adam then decides to say "Hello insert name here would you like to engage in super happy fun time?"

Leo and I both stare at him like he said something real Adam would say.

"Get lost you can't replace my real friends. I really loved those guys'' Leo says. I try and comfort Leo "I miss them too but don't take it out on the robots. They don't know what an insult and a compliment are. They could mistake an insult for a comment" I try to joke but Leo doesn't crack a smile.

Robo Chase comes over and says "Don't be sad Mr. Leo and Ms. Janette friends come and go but robots are forever. Diblee diblee. That is my version of a laugh. Diblee Diblee."

"You know I'm starting to get a dislike for the robots as well" I say.

"Will you tin heads get out of here" Leo says more like demands.

"Sensing human hostility" Robo Chase announces. Something's not right here, they shouldn't be able to sense stuff like hostility or have it's freaky version of a laugh.

"Must exterminate" Robo Bree states. "Robots attack" Robo Adam commands I turn around with Leo and I know something's is definitely wrong.

Eddy pops up and says "Yeah go robots. Get 'em, crush 'em, go for the brains" The wierd thing is they're just going towards Leo. I think for a minute before I realize it, that's the real Adam, Bree, and Chase. It's obvious Leo hasn't guessed it because he screams yet again like a girl. I'm laughing and so are Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Since Bree is holding on to Leo now she's trying to calm him down."Leo, Leo we're not robots. It's really us."

"Huh" he says.

"We told the driver we forgot something and then we swapped the robots in our place" Chase explains.

"You said you loved us" Adam sing-songs. Then he made kissy sounds. Leo walks up to him and slaps him across the face. "Hey Oww" Adam exclaims.

"It is you guys!" Leo exclaims like a little girl getting what she wanted for her birthday. All of us go in for a group hug.

"Wait what about Davenport?" Leo asks.

"Oh we just have to act like dumb robots everytime he's around" Adam explains

"Yeah, but he'll find out when the agents find out that robots are in your place." I say

"We'll worry about that when we get there."Adam waves it off like it was nothing.

"Hey Leo, Janette" Davenport says. walking in.

"Big D" Leo says shocked that he just came in."Donnie, man of the house."

Davenport just gives him a wierd look. "What're you guys doing?"

"Well I tried and failed to work on my project" I say before Leo can mess anything up, but I am to late because Leo's saying something along the lines of 'there ain't no party like a robot party cause a robot party don't stop'.

"You know what's great about robots is that they're virtually indestructable." Davenport says and brings out this invention that is similar to tazer but 10x worse. He puts it on Adam's arm and electrocutes him. It's a really good thing he's bionic or that would've killed him. Davenport then does it to Chase. But before he can do it to Bree she says "Don't even try it"

"Ohh you're a fiesty robot" Davenport says. I secretly give Bree a high-five cause that's how we do it.

-LG-

After school I walked home with Leo. I couldn't hang out this morning since I had to ride with my brother and twin.

When we walked in the house I expected to see the three bionics posing as robots but I didn't see them. So Leo asked where the robots are.

"Leo the robots are gone we just dropped them off at the recycling facility." Tasha said. At that Leo spit out his drink and I looked at them wide eyed.

"You what!?" He exclaimed.

"Yup they're being melted down as we speak. Don't tell anybody they're probably toxic." Davenport says.

"No we have to go get them" Leo tries. "They're not robots they're real"

"Okay see this is why I didn't want those things around. He's delusional."

"No, he's not delusional they really are Adam, Bree, and Chase." I butt in.

"You have to believe us. There isn't much time" Leo tells them.

"Leo, calm down" Tasha says

"Leo, Janette when I was your age I had to say good bye to a lot of my friends there was Lava Man and and Stretch Leg Strong and and Jojo Big and all of his friends in a space canteen." Davenport tries to help

"Those are all action figures" Leo says.

"More like the only pieces of my heart"

I just stare at him thinking 'what is wrong with him'.

The adults walk off probably about what they're going to do about us supposed craziness.

Leo heads towards the door and I ask him "Where are you going?"

"To get Adam, Bree, and Chase" was his reply.

I follow him out the door and towards the facility.

-LG-

At the recycling center I split up with Leo because I did NOT want to go down a trash chute. I eventually found a door that led to the trash room where evrything is destroyed. I open the door and see Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Guys" I say and they all turn around.

"Janette" they all exclaim excited and hug me really tight.

"Wait where's Leo?" Bree asks. Before I can answer we hear screaming and Leo comes tumbling down.

"There" I point.

"Get me out of here!" he screams. Just then Davenport and Tasha come in behind me.

"Davenport" Bree says obviously shocked.

Adam pretends to be a robot saying stuff in a wierd robot voice.

"Dude I think he knows" Chase points out.

Adam sighs. "Well now he does" I roll my eyes at his craziness. I see steam blow out from Leo's side of the room and the wall starts to move closer to us. Leo screams. and a hammer like thing comes down. Leo tries to push the wall back but to no avail. Then a fast moving wall with spikes stars up then lastly a fire pit to finish it off.

"Leo" Tasha yells.

"I'll go find somebody to shut it off" Davenport tells us.

"There isn't enough time. But I have an idea" Chase says.

This idea happened to be going through the chute and helping Leo. Of course I refused to go because I hate trash. I decided to watch to see if Leo would come out alive. I saw Chase explain everything to him but before they could go Leo pressed a red btton that stopped everything.

-LG-

When we got back to the Davenport mansion. Eddy came up and said "Oh thank heavens y'all made it home safe and sound and" Davenport went to turn Eddy off before he could continue.

"I don't know what you kids were thinking pulling a stunt like that you could've seriously hurt yourselves"

"Yeah but you did to admit my robot accent was dead on" Adam interrupts Davenport.

"Can we please take him back to the recycling center?" Chase asks. I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"And Leo, Janette why didn't you tell us that Adam, Bree, and Chase were still here?"

"Because we were trying to protect our friends. And we're still going to protect our friends" Leo said while walking up to Davenport. "That's right you want to send them away you have to go through me first."

"And me" I say backing Leo up. But I back up a little when he starts jumping around Davenport to me it was cute how he was trying to fight Davenport.

Davenport is looking at Tasha for help.

Davenport stops Leo by saying "Leo, calm down they're not going anywhere."

"Oh don't you" Leo starts then I cut him off.

"Wait they're staying?" I ask excited.

"Watching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realize something. Maybe I've been focusing too much on training the superhuman side of you that I forgot all about the human part" Davenport says

"Aww I don't get it" Adam says confused.

"You're teenagers and bionic or not you deserve to experience teenager things like school and classes and cell phones" but before Davenport could continue Bree shot up like a rocket squealing "Yes a cell phone. I'm living the dream"

"Yeah you're not getting a cell phone. But what I can give you is another chance" Davenport says "Meybe there's a way you could live here and go to school and go on missions"

"Are you serious?" Chase asks.

"So they can stay?" Leo asks

"On one condition, No one can ever find out about your abilities and you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch"

"Done" "Okay" "Absolutely"

"Alright then welcome home" Davenport says while hugging Leo and Tasha.

"Wohoo yeah we're staying" Adam yells excited. Plasma grenades then shoot out of his hand and we all hit the ground. He eventually breaks the table.

"Oops''

"He has plasma grenades. My life just got a whole lot better." Leo says.

-LG-

Davenport, Leo, the bionics, and I are all down in the lab watching what's going on upstairs with Tasha and another robot he made to look just like him. We all laugh while Tasha is calling the robot sweet.

"That robot maybe my greatest invention ever." Davenport says

"Wait your greatest?" I give him a look.

"Fine our greatest" I sigh knowing thats the closest I'll get.

On the screen Tasha kisses the robot and smoke starts coming out from its back and it starts glitching.

"Donald" she yells.

He starts running away so Tasha doesn't catch him.

"Busted" We all cheer.

Well I will try and update next week check out the poll on my profile chaio


	3. Commando App

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but hey I'm back.

Guest: Thank you 

Janette p.o.v

It's 8:45 and I'm in the lab. Since I was the head of the social comittee I have to help Adam, Bree, and Chase around the school. So I was dropped of here by my brother.

"You have been trained for all kinds of missions" Davenport starts."but you are about to enter a soul bruising, confidence crushing, apocolyptic environment. High School."

Sure he exaggerated a bit some of it is true."Adam, Bree your glitch test results are fairly stable"

"Yes I'm going to school" Bree states.

"I'm fairly stable" Adam say excited for the wrong reason.

"But Chase I'm still concerned about your commando app" Davenport finishes.

"Commando app put on some underpants we're going to school" Leo says obviously not knowing about Chase's commando app. I've never been around when his commando app is on but I have seen the damage and it really wasn't good.

"No see in the face of any threat Chase's commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike. It's kinda like a fight or flight thing but I took out the flight part 'cause useless and I replaced the testosterone level of like a tasmanian devil wolverine shark lion hybrid that's mad." Davenport explains.

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head" Chase promises.

"Oh yeah you mean like last Christmas when I made them the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves."

*Flasback*

The Christmas decorations are all trashed, Davenport and Bree are behind a console, Adam is on the floor right underneath Chase who has a big yellow barrel in his hands.

Chase then yells and throws the barrel across the room.

"Anybody else confused about the don't punch me rule" Chase says in a deep voice

*End Flashback*

"Ugh I'm still coughing up tinsel." Adam says.

"You know letting Chase go to school isn't such a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out."

Davenport walks over to his laptop.

"C'mon Big D, Chase has to come. With these guys I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria" Leo says.

"Leo" I scold.

"Oh that coming from the girl who's known all over the school." Leo replies. They all look at me. I shurg. I don't consider myself popular just average.

"Don't worry we'll make sure he stays out of trouble. Right guys?'' Adam asks being smart for once.

"Yeah it's one for all, all for one. Unless of course you guys make me look bad. In which case I am dropping you lammos." Bree states. I smile I understand what it's like to have brothers and siblings for that matter.

"Mr. Davenport I can't miss school. This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean the road to astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere." Chase explains.

"Okay, but I better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx. Actually she wouldn't be able to say anything because well Spike ripped out her larynx." By now we're all laughing." But the point is keep him out of trouble"

"Hey look what I found" Adam tells us while showing us a pair of boxing gloves. While showing them off Adam accidentally hits Chase in the gut. Adam then hides behind Bree.

"Look I'm sorry but if he's that close to the gloves it's going to happen." Adam applogizes.

-LG-

We walk into the cafeteria. I grab my breakfast and head off to the table I sit at with my friends. It's right next to the football team and cheer squads table. My sister is on the opposite side of their table. Sure we're twins but in school we want our own lives so we have our own friends and don't talk(1).

"Hey you no tongue rings in school" Principal Perry yells. Today she has on a black pansuit. Sometimes with her haircut and what she wears she looks like a guy."Don't try to hide it. I will take a metal detector to your face!" She heads straight over to the dude with the mouth ring.

Cathy and Kaitlyn sit down and stare off into the direction Perry went.

"Well she's in better mood than most days." Cathy says. She's actually right somedays she will literally follow students around if she thinks they're up to no good.

I hear a crash and turnaround to see Mr. Williams on the floor in front of Adam, Bree, and Chase. I mentally facepalm knowing they had something to do with that. I see Adam at the supposed cool table making the cheerleaders laugh. Again I mentally facepalm because I know this will end in diasaster.

Chase soon sits with Adam. Now I know that pudding will be in a special location. One thing has me really worried though, Chase's commando app.

The football players come in all of them pumped I see Jason in the middle of most of them.

When Trent ,the head of the football team, comes upand sees the bionics sitting there he just stops. Since Jason doesn't know I'm friends with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo he won't do anything to stop it (1).

Trent sniffs Leo and he moves over mummbling something.

"Hey that's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin." Trent says talking to Chase.

I see Bree try and get Chase to move but I notice Chase's facial expression change but not in a good way. Almost like he's trying to control something.

Trent grabs a nearby drink and pours it all over the table.

"Oh look a spill" Trent grabs Chase by his shirt. By now I'm standing going to stop this but it's too late."I think I'llwipe it up with your face."

Chase moves his arms and Trent has his face on the table with Chase holding him.

"Think again bubbleneck. I'm going to rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks." Chase says in a deep voice. I soon realize that it's Spike talking not Chase.

I walk closer to everything and Adam walks over to Leo and Bree as well.

"I don't mean to alarm anyone but I think Spike's back" Adam says. We all give him a look saying we know.

Spike then lets Trent go and throws him into the other football players.

"You have no idea who you're messing with okay. PUDDING CUPS!" Trent yells. Two nerds come up and give Trent what he wants.

"Oh I'll take those" Spike says.

"Hey"

Spike then releases the pudding cups on Trent and four other players including my brother. "You're dead" Trent yells. But Spike makes a yell obviously saying he doesn't care.

"You okay...okay are lucky that we had to go to the reading center right now" Trent says oviously scared. With that all the football players leave. The entire cafeteria starts applauding for someone standing up to Trent.

Everybody then goes back to what they were doing. The rats went to sit at the cool table while I went back to my friends.

-LG-

I see the bionics and Leo walk down the hall and everyone moves out of their way. I roll my eyes and walk over to them.

"You guys are in so much trouble." I say

"What do you mean?" Leo asks

"I mean Trent and the other football players are going to come after you, You're going to be on Perry's bad side, my brother will possibly try to keep me away from you guys." Before I can continue Bree cuts me off.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah he was one of the football players this one cover in pudding." I say pointing to Chase.

Some guy comes by and gives Chase a piece of paper. "What's this?" He asks still in Commando App mode.

"That's an all access hall pass. You can go anywhere you want with that" Leo tells him.

"I can go anywhere I want already. These are my hallpass" Spike says while flexing.

"Okay if he starts oiling up I'm out" Leo says.

"Commando App disengaged. Guys why was I in Commando mode?" Chase asks back to normal.

"Were you in commando mode?" "I don't see a commando mode" "Oo that's good everyone keep lying" Bree, Leo, and Adam say. I roll my eyes at Adam's comment.

"You guys were supposed to watch out for me." Chase exclaims.

"Well before we start pointing fingers. When you went into commando mode we couldn't get you out" I say. It was true all after lunch we tried to get Chase out but to no avail.

"Yeah but you man handled the quarterback and pudding popped the whole defensive line." Leo said excited.

"What!? Aw great this is so going to comeback and haunt my supreme court nomination." Chase exclaims.

"You know what Spike would say to that?" Bree pauses "Nothing he'd rip out your rib cage and play it like a xylophone."

"Yeah I like him. He's like a big fun monster in your sad, little body" Adam says.

"I'll get Spike back" Leo says taking his backpack off and going over to Chase.

"Get lost before I use you like a napkin." Leo says using Trent's words. Leo tries to lift Chase up but fails miserably. "Yeah this isn't going to work." Leo states.

-LG-

At Lunch today The football players sat at the table with a broken leg. I felt bad for Jason so I invited him to sit with me and my friends.

I see Chase stand up then Bree pulled him down. Most likely to talk some sense into him. Chase was most likely going to apologize to Trent which would be bad.

"Something's off about those new kids." Jason says.

"I agree" Cathy says.

"Why do you care so much about these new kids? Sure one of them squirteed you with pudding, but maybe he was defending himself." I say.

"Yeah I understand he was defending himself, but I want to get to know all of them." While he's saying this he's looking straight at Bree who is staring at Adam with a disgusted look on her face. I think my brother has a crush.

"Hey new kid come 'er" Perry yells pointing to Chase. Oh this can't be good.

Chase goes up and I hear Perry say "Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated? No, you don't because my football players don't get humiliated."

"They look humiliated to me" I hear Adam say looking toward the other football players.

"I know what team spirit is about because I was the jammer on the north pacific roller derby championship team" Perry announces proudly.

"Quite an accomplishment" Chase tells her.

"Don't mock me, squashface!" Perry yells. "My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen." Chase chuckles a little.

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra." He said.

Perry didn't take that the right way and made a hissing noise from her mouth" It's a referee you desk donkey." She says. "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team. Evacuate this table. Now!" Perry screams in Chase's face.

"Watch who you're talking to, sports bra." Chase says in Spike's voice. Here we go again."I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness."

"I had to quit because of that accident." Perry says.

"Quit or move out of the state in shame?" He asks. Even I know this has gotten out of hand. I move over to where the bionics are to see if we can come up with a plan.

"He doesn't know." Perry tells the cafeteria."He wasn't there"

"Why don't you hop in your economy car and tootle on home to your six cats and online bingo tournament." Spike continues.

"Jokes on you I have 5 cats. Ha" she says. Even Adam knows that it just doesn't make a difference.

"Alright kid I'll make you a deal. Let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way. With a bone crushing grudge match on the football field."

"We're in. Me, him, her, and her" Spike says pointing to all of us but Leo.

"What about me?"

"Oh and him" He finishes obviously not wanting Leo.

"You and your band of nobody's versus my fighting Dingos."

"Who's she calling a nobody I got half a bff necklace today." Bree says.

"Didn't I give that to you." I ask. Bree nods.

"Winner takes the table and all the glory"Perry says.

"Oh the girl's soccer team has the field to night" I tell Perry after checking my schedule.

"Ahh just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds. So let's take it to the ball park across the street." The football team all go out pumped up for tonight great.

"Am I the only one who's going to need a fresh pair of pants before we start?" Leo asks.

-LG-

After trying to convince my brother into letting me play in the football match he finally lets me.

So here we are wearing our football uniforms standing in one of the fence areas of the dog park. Leo is staring at the other football players for some my brother isn't playing so I don't have to worry about that.

It looks like the entire school came to watch what would happen. Leo comes back over to us looking nervous and he says "This doesn't seem fair"

"Seems fair to me" Perry says."Lets get it on"

"Okay let's huddle" Leo says.

"Huh?" "Pardon me?" "I huddled before I got here"

"Oh no you guys don't know how to play football" Leo complains

"Of course they don't they've lived in a basement all their life." I say. Leo rolls his eyes.

"Okay umm we need to stop that team from getting into our endzone and scoring a" Leo's cut off by a 'hike'. With that the other team scores.

One of the players comes after Leo and tackles him."Touchdown" He finishes.

It's the last round and the score is 23-17. Us obviously having 17.

We're in a huddle and Leo is saying that Spike should score the winning touch down his response was."Gimme the ball. If I don't come back with their splines you'll know I failed."

Spike gets ready to play but something happens and "Wait where am I?"Comes from Chase. Oh no Chase is back."And am I wearing a jock strap?"

Leo calls a time out and Chase says" Guys I told you I don't want to be Spike. Look, I've been waiting 15 years for my first day of school and now I barely remember it"

"Well when you say it like that I feel selfish." Leo says.

"Yeah" Bree and I agree. Adam puts his hand on Chase and yells "C'mon snap out of it. I wanna win"

"No he's right" Leo stops Adam.

"C'mon guys we can still win this thing and even if we don't what have we got to lose?"

"Our table" "Popularity" "Everything" They reply

"You guys won't lose everything besides you can sit with me and my friends" I point out.

"C'mon" Trent yells."Are we playing football or are we playing putt putt?"

We come up with a plan where Chase throws the ball to one of us to make the touchdown.

All of us yell for Chase to pass the ball to us and I think he gets confused because someone tackled him to the ground.

"We didn't win but we still have each other" Chase says

We all nod in agreement.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats

(1) So they don't hate each other it's almost like Lindy and Logan from I didn't do it just they don't have the same friends


	4. Leo's Jam

**Hello Happy Friday I would like to thank those of you who reviewed. Also thank you ungerlover and Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll for the follows.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm honestly not trying to make it like Lab Assistant. Personally I'm a big fan of Lab Assistant.**

**Maeph93: Thank you and I've read Trail and Error. I'll try my best to work on my punctuation.**

* * *

><p>Janette p.o.v<p>

March 17, 2012

Dear Diary,

For the past 3 weeks I have been developing a crush on Chase Davenport. I know you're thinking the bionic boy. But if you don't think about that he's actually really cute. Bree, Cathy, Kaitlyn, and Janelle know about my crush and I made them swear to not tell a soul.

Anywho I'm deciding if I should ask him to the dance this Saturday. Bree says that he doesn't have a date. I"m just afraid that he'll reject me. I don't know his feelings. It's just so frustraing.

I have to go I"ll chat with you later Caio.

With that I close my diary and put it back in it's hiding spot.

I head down stairs grab my bag and hop into my brothers car where Janelle and him are waiting.

Once I buckle up we start the 5 minute drive to school.

We arrive at the school and I go look for Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. I spot Bree checking out a guy from a distance.

"Hey Bree" I cal getting her attention.

"Hey" she replies and starts walking towards the boys.

"Who's the boy you were looking at?" I ask following.

"No one" I roll my eyes.

"Fine don't tell me"

"I'll tell you when I tell the boys." Bree replies. I sigh.

I see Leo walk over to Danielle. After a minute Danielle walks away Leo obviously failing at whatever he was trying to do.

Bree and I walk up to the boys.

"Are you guys talking about that dance too?" Bree asks."Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?"

"Nobody's asked you yet have they?" Chase asks her.

"No, I really want to go with that guy." She says pointing to the guys she was staring at earlier.

"His name is Ethan"she replies "We sit together in chemistry together. Coincidence? I think not."

"What should I do?" Bree asks us.

"I've got this" Chase says. Chase used his superhearing to figure out what Ethan was saying.

"He's talking about a girl he likes" Chase starts "Ewww he's talking about you. He's coming over to ask you out right now."

"What no now? Why? Really?" Bree says.

Ethan comes up to us. "Ethan, hello what a surprise." Chase says "To see you here. For reasons we do not know"

"Hi Ethan" Bree shouts. Bree starts mumbling a bunch of random things. She gasps "What is that over there?" Bree points to a locker. When Ethan isn't looking Bree super speeds away.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan asks.

"Uh more importantly what is that over there?" Adam points to a random object and we all run when Ethan isn't looking.

-LG-

Leo's p.o.v

Adam and I are in the lab playing with toy robots. Adam's request.

Adam knocks the robot out of my hand with his robot and starts crushing it.

"Okay you win" I say.

Chase comes running in. "Hey guys I finally figured it out." He says.

"Oh me too you can not eat the outside of a pineapple uhh that'll come back to haunt ya." Adam says.

"No, I figured out how to make Danielle like Leo." Chase says. I look up a bit. "I recorded her with my bionic hearing. Let me play it back for you." All of us go over to the console.

Chase retracts a usb in his finger plugs it into the console. I hear Danielle's voice come out saying " In the movie the hero punches the bad guy and saves the baby from the alligator's mouth. I would so go out with a guy like that."

"Perfect, you go get the alligator and I'll go round up that baby" Adam says walking towards the elevator.

Chase stops him by saying "Adam no, she wants a hero. We just have to make Leo look heroic."

"Well that's a dead end. So, what else should we do today?" I ask.

"If only there was someway that you could borrow my bionic strength" Adam said.

"I can't do that it's all you got." I joke.

"Wait a minute Adam's on to something." Chase says. "Which is quite an achievement for someone who doesn't know how to eat a pineapple."

"Hey I got it down didn't I." Adam argues.

-LG-

Chase p.o.v

We're in the hallway waiting for Danielle to come by. Adam and Leo are shooing of people trying to help Adam thinking he's in trouble. I look to see if Danielle is coming, and Ii see her walking with Janette toward the hallway. "There coming" I tell them.

"Commence phase one of operation Lady for Leo" I try and act casual so it doesn't seem too fake.

"Oh no this man is trapped. He looks like he needs a hero to save him. I will take charge and heriocally do just that." Leo acts. Let me tell you Leo is the worst actor ever.

"Oh no we're running out of time. Save the baby from the alligator.." Leo kicked the lockers before Adam could continue.

"I will lift these lockers" Leo says. He counts to let Adam know when to push.

"So heavy" Leo says.

"Uhh you're a true heroic take charge hero." Adam says on the right script.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that just happened." Danielle says. Janette walks over to me mumbling something.

"You know it takes a big man to do something like" Leo cuts himself off when Danielle goes over to Adam.

"How are you not hurt? You must be soo strong" Danielle says.

"Wait what? No, he's not the strong one. I'm the strong one. Hero." Leo tries to convince Danielle but fails.

"Maybe I should walk you to the nurses office."

"Oh what about Leo?" Adam asks trying to be helpful.

"He's not hurt" Danielle says

"Look at me I'm an open wound" Leo tries again but Danielle just ignores him.

"Oh we can finish our chat later 'kay" Danielle tels Janette.

"'Kay" she replies. Before Danielle could continue Adam says "No really I'm fine"

"Oh okay good because the dance is this Saturday, and I love dancing. Maybe we could hang out." Danielle walks away smiling.

Janette goes and smacks Leo upside the head. "Ow what was that for."

"I was going to get Danielle to go to the dance with you but know I think she's ito Adam. Thanks" With that Janette walks away.

"Great plan Chase." Leo says sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we thought it would" Adam says.

-LG-

Janette p.o.v

The next day I walk in with Bree and we walk over to the boys.

"Well if it isn't little miss flash and scram" Chase says while the others cross their arms.

"Ha ha very funny. I think I scared Ethan off." Bree says saddened.

"Ya think. You left skid marks in the hallway" Leo says.

"Well there's one way to fix this. I have to ask him to the dance." Bree states.

"Well here's your chance." Chase says I turn around and see Ethan by his locker.

Bree walks over to him but Bree gets nervous and ends up on top of the lockers.

-LG-

I didn't get a chance to talk to Bree later but we were going to meet up later to do girl stuff.

I decided to sit with Danielle today since the others are either sick or finishing up homework and she's all by herself.

"Hi Danielle" I hear Chase's voice say. I look up as well as Danielle when he says that."Sorry to barge in on your gossip session. That you may or may not have been having" he covers up when he sees our facial expressions.

"Remember that guy who heroically lifted up that wall of lockers"

"Oh the tall but good looking guy." She says describing Adam.

"No, actually the smaller more interesting looking guy." Chase says trying to make Leo seem cool.

"Oh my sturdy little foot stool" She says.

"Bingo" Chase says "AnywayI know you like my brother Adam and that's creating a problem in his friendship with Leo so I was kinda hoping that maybe you'd go to the dance with Leo instead."

"Aww that is so sweet your worried about your friend." Danielle says "You know what I know how to fix this whole thing" Chase obviously not knowing Danielle thinks everything's going to be perfect.

"See? I knew if I just talked to you everything would work out" He grinned.

"Sure did I'm going to go to the dance with you." She said my eyes widened a little not too much to be noticeable but they widened.

"See ya there cutie" I feel like my heart shaterred into a million pieces.

I walk out and go try and find Bree or one of the people that know about my crush.

-LG-

I find Bree and tell her everything. Somewhere along I started crying and Bree was trying to soothe me. Eventually I stopped.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks.

"Yeah but I'm in one of my funks" I tell her she nods.

"Well the dance is tomorrow night so do you have a dress?" Bree asks me trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah"

"Well go get it, you're sleeping over." Bree announces.

I giggle and go home, tell my mom I'm staying with the Davenports, and grab my dress.

Once I get back there Bree has a bunch of movies that we can watch. Bree goes and puts the dress away while I pick a movie. I pick out a movie called Minor Details.

-LG-

For the dance I'm wearing a light pink dress with pink ballet flats. BRee was wearing a blue dress with very high heels.

"Hello boys" We say together and walk past them. Well I do Bree still hasn't learned how to walk in her heels.

"Okay if your going to dance in those shoes I suggest wearing a helmet" Leo says.

"Well good luck with Ethan " I tell her. I go over to Cathy who organized the entire dance. I feel a blast of wind and see Bree and Ethan spinning across the dance floor.

"What was that?" Cathy asked.

"I don't know" I lie.

I see Chase doing some weird dance and Danielle is just looking at him. Why do I have a feeling that Leo did something.

I walk over to Leo. "What did you do?" I ask him.

"What are you talking about?" He tries playing innocent. I give him a look saying 'tell me or I'll hurt you'.

"Fine I tricked Chase into learning a fake dance." He said.

Adam goes over to Chase. I hear Adam saying that his dancing brought hm the most joy he ever knew.

Adam tries dancing with Danielle but throws her up too high in the air.

While Adam tries to convince Danielle to stay the music stops and Leo comes out with four other girls. Huh I didn't even notice him leave. He walks into the middle of the gym along with the others and starts dancing which I have to admit was good.

"Alright everybody give it up for my aunt Janice and her book club" Leo says.

"That was awesome" Danielle says walking up to Leo.

"Ohh it's just a little something for the kids."

"Shall we?" Danielle holds out her hand.

"Consider it shalled." Leo replies.

"You guys know you got what you deserved right?" I ask Adam and Chase. They nod their heads.

"Good."

-LG-

Some point during the dance I had to go help with something so I left Adam and Chase alone for a bit.

When I came back though I was not expecting Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo on the dance floor doing a dance routine. In all honesty it was a cute family bonding.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute ending anywho I don't own lab rats or Minor Details.<strong>


End file.
